themorningshowfandomcom-20200214-history
In the Dark Night of the Soul It's Always 3:30 in the Morning
is the series premiere of The Morning Show. Short Summary America's favorite morning news show is thrown into crisis when it becomes the news. Full Summary New York City, 2:58 AM Chip Black is lying awake on the floor of his office. He receives a call from Fred, which makes him conclude that they are destroyed. He tells Fred he will tell "him." At 3 AM, Mitch Kessler is woken up by a call from Chip. He answers and tells him someone better be dead. He is shocked by what he's told. Elsewhere, Alex Levy shuts off her 3:30 alarm. She has three missed calls from Chip as well as a text message urging her to call him back ASAP. She makes some coffee while drinking a RedBull. After a session on the treadmill, she retreats to the bathroom to get herself ready. Afterwards, she grabs some stuff from around her living room for her bag and leaves through the elevator. While being driven, she is briefed about her day and week by Greg and Sean. She ignores another call from Chip. The car drives past a huge poster featuring her and Mitch, co-anchors of The Morning Show. As the car pulls up at the UBA building, she sees Chip waiting for her. She asks him who died. West Virginia, 5:25 AM Bradley Jackson and her team are driving towards a coal-fired power plant for a story. She is convinced they won't invest in carbon capture without linkage. Alan tells her they are not having the linkage debate again. It's about the protest and how the town is divided. Bradley wants to slip in how safe carbon capture is. Alan wants to play safe. This job is a stepping stone for him. Joe then reads from his phone that Mitch Kessler got fired from The Morning Show. Bradley comments it's one less idiot to feed soft news to the masses. The Morning Show's crew is watching a report on Mitch's firing over sexual misconduct, which details his career and several awards win, including some for The Morning Show. The New York Times was tipped off yesterday about an internal investigation by UBA into Mitch's misconduct. Up until this, TMS was the only morning show that had dodged any #MeToo scandals that plagued its competitors. Isabella asks Sean and Greg if Alex knows. Greg confirms that she does. They are reworking the entire show. Chip walks with Alex and informs her they had no choice as there were multiple complaints. That's all he knows. They don't know who leaked this. He lets slip that he's been trying to deal with this quietly. He admits HR has been looking into it for a few weeks. Chip didn't want to drag Alex into this. She closes the door of his office and yells at him for keeping her in the dark. He reminds her she asked him to respect her space. Alex says her TV husband is a sexual predator now so it definitely concerns her. You can't buy chemistry. Daniel and Yanko are outside of Chip's office. The latter's assistant, Rena, is flooded with phone calls and tells the two men that Chip is in there with Alex and didn't want to be disturbed. A call from the network forces her to disturb them herself, though. Alex instructs her to put them through and puts Fred and Corey from UBA on speaker. They're in Hollywood. Cory tells them he is sorry. It feels like the Mitch he knew died. Fred offers his condolences to Alex. The men say sexual harassment will not be tolerated. Alex wants to focus on what they'll do with the show, which starts in less than 2 hours. Cory tells her one man's tragedy can be another's opportunity. Cory goes on to say that they can use this to reinvent themselves. Fred cuts him off and tells Alex that she will get them through this. Alex mutes them and tells Corey this must be why they have been dragging their feet on her renegotiations. Her instinct is to deliver the news personally. They will grieve with the audience. If they use this right, they can get their audience back. May sweeps are imminent, as they all know. They can discuss a replacement for Mitch later but she wants to address America by herself. Fred concedes. While getting makeup done in her dressing room, Alex tells Greg she can't feel anything. Greg tells her she'll find herself out there like she always does. There's an incoming call from Mitch. She declines it and slams her phone into a drawer. She needs a minute. Bradley and her crew arrive at the protest. Alan tells her she's awful. She doesn't push back, she incinerates and fights everyone on everything. She says there's a lot of sloppy work around her, including his. He informs her Sarah is getting the late hour anchor job. While she has been at the channel three years less than Bradley, people like her. Alan advises her to be agreeable for a change. In the middle of the protest, Bradley is called by her mother. She just wanted to let her know that she brought her brother Hal home. Bradley is not amused and says they'll talk later. Bradley makes her way back to her crew. Alan presents her Jenna Macantire, who's protesting the mines, and Bob Stephens, whose family has been in the mining business for generations. Bradley positions herself between them when suddenly Joe is knocked down by a protester. Bradley then gets in a fight with the guy, who calls her a "fake news bitch." She grabs him and challenges him to tell her five facts about coal; if not, she'll have him arrested for assault. She knows he's just here to raise some hell. She loses it and screams at him about how it's all just a big wheel with sanctions being added and removed again. Politicians keep fighting because all they want to do is hear themselves talk and win. There is human cost and it's exhausting. She screams she's exhausted. She pushes the guy away and calms down. She then resumes her position for the report. Isabella lets Greg know that it's time for the show. Alex leaves her dressing room and walks to set while going over her statement. She declines a revised copy. She sits down behind the desk while some crew work on her last looks. Mere seconds later, the show starts. Alex greets the audience and says she has some sad and upsetting news. Mitch Kessler, her partner of 15 years was fired for sexual misconduct. She offers support and sympathy to the women. They are devastated that it happened on their watch. She tells the viewers she knows how they are feeling because she and the whole team at the show are feeling. Mitch is watching the show at home. Alex says they all feel shock, disappointment, and disbelief. Mitch hates how she is throwing him under the bus. Alex says while she doesn't know the details of the allegations, she knows they were severe enough to justify the firing. Alex goes on to say Mitch was part of the family. Mitch's wife Paige watches from a distance. Alex says there are consequences and as a woman, she knows there aren't enough of them. She will miss the Mitch she thought she knew with all of her heart but she is proud to work on a network and live in a country that upholds consequences. In West Virginia, Bradley calls the report a load of bullshit. Alex asks the viewers to have patience with them while they find their footing in the next few days. Fred and Cory are also watching. Cory comments Alex is on fire today. Crises turn her lights on. Alex promises the viewers they are part of this family and they will get through this together. Alex takes a moment to gather herself during the commercials. She declines tissues from Isabella. Bradley arrives back at the SENN offices. She gets a notification from Twitter and finds that someone filmed her at the protest. She's gone viral. Her boss comes up and brings up everyone talking about Mitch and Bradley losing her shit. She defends herself by saying she was telling the truth to that guy. That's why she became a journalist. Noah reminds her he gave her a shot when no one else would because of "Two-Fucks Jackson." She says that was ten years ago. She accidentally said "fuck", got mad and said it again. On live TV, he adds. She tells him to find someone else to cover the world's heartaches and not have any feelings about it. She quits. Alex and Yanko are interviewing a PTSD expert who says being harassed early on in your career can lead to long-term psychological damage. Yanko asks about specific harassment that could cause that damage, making both Alex and Chip roll their eyes. Yanko is clearly uncomfortable. Backstage, Claire turns away from the awkward interview and focuses on the video of Bradley screaming at the protester. She beckons Hannah, who was looking for stories about strong women for tomorrow, and shows her the video. Claire thinks she's funny but she also resonates some truth. Mitch and his team are going over options. He refuses to let them take his life away over hearsay. Some guy points out they have documented complaints. Mitch says affairs are not illegal. He gave 20 years of his life to that network and they won't even engage in conversation with him. He can't keep calm. He yells he didn't rape anybody. He fucked some PA's and assistants but they liked it. Since the dawn of time, men have used their power to attract women. That's not on him and he shouldn't be faulted for it. He swears it was all consensual. Most of the women even came on to him. And now this stupid weatherman is in his seat. He tries to pull the TV off the wall and then smashes it with a fire iron. Afterward, he calms down and says they'll come up with a plan to fight this. Paige then comes up. She's picking up the kids from school and taking them to the Hamptons. She's divorcing him. Chip drops by Alex's dressing room. He tells her she did great. Yanko was just a bad call from Cory. She says they better have their shit together when the network execs arrive today. She refuses to let Cory, fresh from the entertainment division, make the decision about who sits next to her because it'll be her who has to carry their ass. She wants to be kept in the loop about every person they are considering. She blames Chip for letting the show slip on his watch. He says he can't control everything but she thinks it's his job. Full summary to be continued Cast Starring *Jennifer Aniston as Alex Levy *Reese Witherspoon as Bradley Jackson *Billy Crudup as Cory Ellison *Mark Duplass as Chip Black *Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Hannah Shoenfeld *Nestor Carbonell as Yanko Flores *Karen Pittman as Mia Jordan *Bel Powley as Claire Conway *Desean K. Terry as Daniel Henderson *Jack Davenport as Jason Craig *Steve Carell as Mitch Kessler Guest Starring *Janina Gavankar as Alison Namazi *Brett Butler as Sandy Jackson *Tom Irwin as Fred Micklen Co-Starring *Joe Tippett as Hal Jackson *Embeth Davidtz as Paige Kessler *Oona Roche as Lizzy *Ian Gomez as Greg *Victoria Tate as Rena *Augustus Prew as Sean *Hannah Leder as Isabella *Shari Belafonte as Julia *Joe Marinelli as Donny *Amber Friendly as Layla *Andrea Bendewald as Valerie *Katherine Ko as Dhillon *Eli Bildner as Joel *Michelle Meredith as Lindsey *David Magidoff as Nicky *Adina Porter as Sarah *Fred Melamed as Mitch's Agent *Hank Northrop as Unruly Protestor *Andrew Leeds as Alan *John Marshall Jones as Noah *Allan Graf as Joe *Jake Broder as Nate *JD Hinton as Bob Stephens *Nancy Stone as Jenna Macantire *Briana Henry as Alyssa *Deborah Geffner as Crisis Specialist *Paul Witten as Austin *Jacqueline Mazarella as Trisha Marino *Nanrisa Lee as Local Reporter 1 *Roman Mitichyan as Sam Music Notes and Trivia Gallery Quotes See Also de:Noch_ist_es_nicht_dunkel,_aber_es_dämmert_schon Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes